


A Love story - Billie Joe Armstrong

by Spweedwagon



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, NSFW, Other, drinking mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spweedwagon/pseuds/Spweedwagon
Summary: This is a oneshot smut themed fanfiction about Billie Joe Armstrong. This is a self insert reader fanfiction with the reader being afab.The fiction takes place in a alternative universe and both reader and Billie Joe are adults in this one.
Relationships: Reader Insert - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	A Love story - Billie Joe Armstrong

You've always been close to the members of Green Day. You were Mike's childhood best friend and so naturally he introduced you to the other members since the band is so important to him. Both Tré and Billie Joe accepted you very well and you soon became very good friends. Altho Mike has been your friend since you were kids, you and Billie Joe grew especially close in a very short amount of time.  
It took you a while to realize your actual feelings for the man but when you did, everything finally made sense. It finally made sense why you couldn't get him out of your head and it finally made sense why you always felt flustered when you would get close to him.

Mike picked up on it before you even realized it yourself. He'd often bully you for your back then in denial crush on Billie Joe. At first he was sceptical about his friend liking his other friend but he soon enough took peace with it and even offered to be your wingman which you denied. Tré didn't notice it as fast as Mike although it was kinda obvious how your cheeks would burn up whenever you were close. Little did you know Billie Joe actually felt the same way but was too scared to even admit it to himself, just like you.

As soon as you realized you were actually crushing big on this man, you got scared and turned into your own shell. You weren't always the biggest social person, and the band knew that and so thought nothing of it when you wouldn't show up as much anymore to hang out like you used to. Weeks passed and all realized you weren't being yourself. But you were only fooling yourself because your feelings only got stronger, the lust, the love, the need it all grew on you the more you stayed away from the handsome singer. 

While green day was finally done making a new album, they'd been working on for a while, they really wanted to show you. And so Mike invited you over so they could play it for you and you couldn't refuse to go. You knew how much it meant to Mike and so you went anyways. You took some booze with you and stepped on the bus that'd take you downtown.

Mike was waiting for you at the bus stop so he could take you to their place on his bike. On the way he confronted you on your behavior which you tried to brush off. Obviously he knew for a long time already and decided to leave it like that, too excited to let you hear the finished album they'd put so much effort in. You arrived at their place and saw Tré and Billie Joe setting up all the instruments and making room in the couch so you could take a seat without bags of chips surrounding you. 

You avoided your eyes gazing over Billie Joe, you were scared your not so secret secret would come out. Luckily they were too busy setting everything ready. As soon as they started playing, shivers went down your spine. Billie's voice gave you the chills. He was so admirable when he was in his element and it was hot to say the least. A good 20 minutes in, the boys decided to take a drinking break They all took their seat on the couch around you and took some alcohol to chug down. You chatted with both Tré and Mike but kinda turned your back on Billie Joe. And sure did he notice. He pushed the thoughts aside and they started playing again and after a big half hour, all the songs of the albums were played and it was time to just sit around and chat. And once again you ignored Billie Joe completely. 

A toilet break is what you needed. You could feel his eyes burn in your back. You felt guilty. You love talking to him so much and it hurt physically not speaking a single word. You excused yourself and went to the toilet and locked yourself up for 10 minutes. While you were gone, Mike decided to take his role as wingman serious and told Billie Joe why you were ignoring him. He was clueless what to do. He felt stupid for not realizing his feelings for you were actually mutual. Mike sent Billie Joe inside so he could look you up and have a private talk with you and he did.

You were scrolling on your phone while sitting on the toilet until you heard a small knock. " What's up? " you heard a sigh, still unsure who it actually was.

"Y/N, we need to talk"

When you realized it was Billie Joe your heart speed up like crazy. You opened the door and looked him in the eyes for a few, none of you actually speaking up until he took the lead. 

" It's pretty obvious that you are ignoring me Y/N, please just talk to me. I hate this. I can't stand the way we are behaving right now. "

You sighed and felt like bursting out in tears right then and there. You loved him a lot and lying about that was so hard. A few tears left your eyes and Billie Joe right away realized he had to calm down and be more gentle. He placed his thumb on your cheek and wiped away the wetness. And he realized it was the moment.

" I like you too, Y/N "

Your eyes locked again and you were at a loss of words. There was no way that Billie Joe felt the same about you. You stayed silence and you could only look in his eyes. Your eyes were screaming and begging for Billie Joe to touch you and he saw that. Because suddenly, he pushed you against the wall, pushing his lips onto yours trapping you into a passionate kiss.  
You finally gave in to the desire and realised this was real. Quickly your arms were around his neck and his knee was right in between your legs making you sob for more touch. You craved this since the day you met and finally it was happening. After making out, he pulled back breathing heavily. You were both now realizing you wanted this and the lust for each other kept growing, the more you looked into his eyes, the more you got excited. He smiled, took your hand and quickly ran upstairs with you.

He took you to his very own bedroom which just had a matress on the ground alongside trash on the ground and posters on the red painted walls. He threw off his jacket and started making out with you again. He had no shame in leaving the door open, all what mattered to him was you. He threw you on his shitty matress and took of his shirt throwing it on his floor. He was hovering over you in between your legs and rolled his body into yours making you gasp from excitement.

This went on for a while until he sat up again and gave you time so you could both remove the last remaining clothes on your body.

" Are you sure you want to do this with me? "

You smiled and gave him a nodd. " Yes I do, I love you " 

And that was really all that was needed. A simple I Love You.

You were both naked now and were ready to finally have sex. He grabbed a box of condoms from under the matress and put it on his hard dick. Your legs were a mess already, you've waited so long that you grew so wet and shaking from all the lust and adrenaline that was running through your body.

He inserted himself inside of you and dropped his head next to yours, groaning out of pleasure. A match made in heaven. After pushing his hips inside of you for a while you were both already so lost in pleasure not being able to keep up anymore. Your hands were pulling on his shoulders pulling him closer into your body than he already was. Your bodies were pressed up against each other, both sweating from all the heat. He picked you up and flipped so he would be on the bottom making you ride him so you could chase your orgasm better.  
You were rolling your hips on his and he eventually started rubbing your clit, making your legs shake and clamp around his body. Your body was tensing up and you could feel your orgasm kicking in. Both of you were moaning like crazy, so in love with how the other person feels. Your hands fell next to his face and your riding started to get lumpy and so he took your ass in his hands and started bucking up his hips making hitting your g-spot just right making you cum while repeatedly moaning his name. He soon followed after you.

You were both breathing heavily and tried catching your breath. You stayed on top of him for a while, you couldn't move your body as it felt so good. You laid in his arms trying to get down from that intense orgasm. He took you by your back and pulled you off of his stomach so you could both lay down facing each other. He tied the condom and threw it away before laying down next to you stroking your hair and looking you in the eys.

" That was absolutely amazing, is there anything you want me to get you. You want some water maybe? "

" I'm fine, I'd love to cuddle for a while "

He smiled and took some fleece covers pulling them so your naked bodies were covered. He took you in his arms and stroked your hair while giving you a kiss on your forehead. You blushed and nuzzled your head into his neck, keeping your arms tightly around his torse, not ever wanting to let go of the man you fell so hard for.

" I Love you, Billie Joe "

" I love you too, Y/N "

And with those words you both fell asleep in each others arms.

After an hour Mike and Tré decided to check up and then saw you and Billie Joe cuddling while sleeping. Looking at all the clothes that were shattered around his bedroom, they knew what happened and were happy to see that the two lovers finally found each other.

A match made in heaven


End file.
